Doki Doki Crime Syndicate
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: Monika always pictured a peaceful, happy life with the person she loved. She emerges in a city of criminal gangs, shady cops, and seedy nightlife with a person she never pictured finding. She will chase her dream of a happily ever after, while embroiled in schemes, feuds, danger, and violence. The person she loves is a criminal with a heart of gold central to it all. May go T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DDLC. Elements of this fic are inspired by the Yakuza game series.**

Doki Doki Crime Syndicate

Chapter 1: I'm a doctor, sort of

A fist collided with the disheveled man's face again and he hit the rough ground of the alleyway. He tried to pull himself up using the drainage pipe on the side of the apartment building the alley sat in; the other side being another apartment building. The click-clack of formal shoes on the wet ground echoed between the brick walls.

A tall man in a suit idly lit a cigarette and puffed on it, blowing smoke in the other man's face as he leaned down towards him.

"Why am I dealing with you again, Tim?" The man asked. Tim blinked blearily and pressed his back to the wall. The man paced for a moment before slamming the heel of his shoe into the wall next to Tim's head. Tim flinched and whimpered and tried in vain to shrink further into the wall. "You gonna answer?"

"I….I o-owe mon-"

"You owe money, yes. Why do you still owe money, Tim?" The man asked. He had a deep, tired sounding voice. "Gambling? Laundering maybe? Hookers?" He kicked Tim's hand off of the pipe.

"I-I didn't-" the man stomped on his leg, causing him to scream out.

"Bullshit, Tim. Bullshit. This is only gonna get worse the longer it goes on." The man said. "So which was it?"

"I g-gambled. And I d-drank." He snivelled. The main raised and eyebrow and blew some more smoke in his face.

"That all? I don't think that's all of it." He ground his heel into Tim's shin.

"I bought guns! And I paid off some debts, I-I swear that's all I did!" Tim screamed. The man eyed him for a few moments. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the beaten Tim.

"Guns, eh?" He swiftly kicked Tim under the chin, snapping his head back laying him out flat on the ground. He groaned through bloody teeth and his head slowly rolled from side to side. "You don't deal in guns Tim. You deal in dirty money and debt collection, so what are you doing with guns, huh?"

Tim didn't answer. The man was starting to lose his patience, but a voice called from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Sawbones, come on. We'll deal with him. Before you say anything we'll keep him alive. No good to the boss dead." One of the enforcers said. The man looked from Tim, to the enforcer, back to Tim. He flicked the ash from his cigarette and turned on his heel.

"You know you're done for, Tim." He didn't need a response. Tim would disappear, never to be seen again, only to be replaced. He stepped out of the alleyway and one of the enforcers went in.

"Thanks for that Hector. Slippery bastard has been evading us for a month now. Fucking burn phones." Hector's friend and fellow enforcer, Joshua, said. He was dressed in a similar black suit to Hector, however he had his shirt mostly opened, whereas Hector had a more modest two-button opening in his. He had a short mane of hair with the sides shaven to stubble. He had a light five-o'clock shadow on his angular face. His face was impish, with a constant sparkle of mischief in his dark eyes.

Hector looked at him and gave a small smirk. "I'm a doctor, you know. I've got patients to attend to. I shouldn't be beating up guys like him for chump change." He replied. He'd known Joshua for years and had been inducted into the Brookburg Syndicate at roughly the same time. They ran enforcement together and often went out on the town after a job well done. Tonight would be no different.

"Hey man, that's just how it is. But now that we've dealt with that weasel, let's get fucked up!" Joshua yelled excitedly. Hector gave a smirk and nodded. He was much quieter than his lively friend, but he was never one to miss out on a good drink.

"Where are you thinking then?" Hector asked. Of course he knew where his friend would suggest. After a few years of beating up small time mobsters and hooligans running shake-downs on their turf, their usual haunt was the Blossom Bloom bar and grill.

"Where do you think?" Joshua asked sarcastically, to which Hector smirked again and nodded. They were going to drink until sunrise.

* * *

After fumbling for his keys and swaying drunkenly into his apartment/doctors office, Hector sat down in his computer chair in front of his own personal computer. Because of his line of work, he didn't have much time for sitting around doing idle things, video games being one of them. However, he discovered some time ago a free, simple game called Doki Doki Literature Club. He liked the art style, though things like anime weren't really his thing.

He'd finished it after a month of leaving it and coming back to it when he had time. He really didn't expect things to go how they did, but he found that Monika's plight was one he could on some level sympathise with. She wanted a connection with someone a meta level, a clever twist by the games writers. Though she'd done rather unethical things, he still found himself wondering if there was anyway besides what she did that she could achieve some kind of happiness.

He was a sucker for a good story with interesting characters even as a child. Since completing it, he'd closed the game for the last time and forgot about it amongst his other responsibilities and duties to the Syndicate.

He washed his face and stared into the mirror, his drunk thoughts swirling incoherently as he zoned out. He was a young man, 24, with slicked back hair and stubble on his chin and under his bottom lip, with a dark ghost of a moustache. He supposed he was quite decent looking, not a model in looks but he'd garnered quite a bit of female attention when out on business. However, he had not the time nor the want for a significant other. He wouldn't want an innocent person getting caught up in gang affairs just because they were close to him.

He wore a constant expression of detachment, with half lidded eyes and lips in a thin line. A light frown was always present, though being out with Joshua always got a smile out of him.

He shook his head and walked to his small bedroom, gracelessly flopping onto his bed and was out like a light. This would be the last somewhat peaceful day he would have for a long time to come.

* * *

Monika ran. She'd woken up from a dreamless sleep in a place she didn't recognise in the cold and wet. There was someone following her. Every movement she made was tailed very precisely, but she felt in her gut that there was somewhere safe nearby, a place she could meet the one out of countless millions she'd expressed her feelings for. She let this feeling, a kind of guiding tug in her core lead her to somewhere she hoped was safe. She was just glad she was athletic.

The splash of a puddle behind her sent a jolt of panic through her and her heart thundered in her chest. Why was someone after her? She hadn't done anything beside wake up in a back alley under a neon sign. She pressed on, knowing that as long as she kept going strong she would outpace her pursuer.

The tug became stronger as she approached and apartment building on a quiet back street. It wasn't a tall building, two storeys with a total of 18 apartments separated into two floors. It was run down and sketchy looking, but her instincts told her to get to the second floor, first door on the left, apartment 10. With a desperate burst of energy, she sprinted to what she hoped was safety.

* * *

Hector stirred. Something was up and he had a weird feeling he was about to be dragged into something. He stood having not removing any of his clothing or shoes before hitting the mattress and moved towards the door. Then he heard the scream. Piercing and terrified. Right outside his door.

* * *

Monika cowered before the bloody, suited man as he loomed over her. He smelled like blood and alcohol, and the look in his eyes was both disturbing and terrifying. He backed her against the wall and gripped her hair before yanking her forward causing her to stumble into him.

"Don't… don't need money for little whores like you…" the man slurred. He pulled again, forcing a sharp sting across Monika's scalp causing her to scream. She noticed the man went still and turned his attention away from her as a door creaked open. Out stepped the one that sent a pulse of warmth through Monika's body. He was in a black suit with the two top buttons of his shirt undone, and he looked very, very angry.

"You. Didn't I beat you enough already?" Hector asked, his tone held a harsh, razor edge.

"Fucker!" The drunk man growled as spittle flew from his bloody lips. "You have… any idea what… you've done to me? Do you!?" He bellowed.

"Yeah." Hector replied. "And I'm about to do it again." He cracked his knuckles in his hands and set into a low stance. Tim threw Monika to the concrete floor and whirled on Hector. He clutched an empty bottle of Tennessee whiskey in his hand. Tim ran at Hector swing in a wild arc. Hector weaved under it and sent a powerful fist into Tim's stomach, making the man stand on his tip-toes.

Fuelled on rage and alcohol, Tim lashed out again only to have his momentum used against him as his head was smashed into a wooded support beam connecting the railing with the roof. Two more heavy punches struck his face and stomach before he had his head slammed into a window, splintering the glass into a spiderweb. A metal trash can was dunked over his head and while he thrashed blindly with only his legs and hands free, Hector push-kicked Tim over the railing. Silence followed the heavy thud and clunk of metal hitting the trash and concrete below.

Hector inspected the scene from over the railing for a few moments. Tim was definitely out for the count this time. Only a limp pair of legs protruded from the crumpled trash can. His fall was only broken by some trash bags Hector had neglected to get rid of. Finally he turned to look at Monika, who despite what had happened, suddenly had the warmest expression on her face.

"I found you."

* * *

 **Just thought I'd try something new. I felt some stories for DDLC were a bit cookie cutter. Anyway, R &R, tell me what you think. Until Next time.  
**

 **Yakuza OST for fight scene: Force Addiction.**


	2. Not Who I Am, Not What I Do

Doki Doki Crime Syndicate

Chapter 2: Not Who I Am, Not What I Do

Hector was a professional criminal first and foremost. He'd beat people up, rob them, intimidate and blackmail them, but he wasn't a heartless asshole. He'd let Monika in and let her get comfortable, lit a cigarette and made her a drink. She gratefully accepted and took several gulps before settling down, letting the nerves from that nights events slowly whittle away. However, Hector was left with a problem. Just what the hell was he supposed to do with her? He wasn't about to throw her out, but he couldn't have her knowing what he was or what he did. He was planning on have her take a quick exit in the morning.

"I can't believe I actually found you." Monika said, taking Hector out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean? Do you know me or something?" He asked. He was pretty sure he'd never met her before, but for the life of him he swore she looked exactly like Monika from that game he played. Was she a cosplayer or something? She had the uniform, the white ribbon, everything.

"I'm Monika. You know, the president of the Literature Club. You completed the game, even going as far as to try and get a happy ending for everyone. That was sweet of you." She said with a smile.

"You take this whole cosplay thing seriously, huh?" He said flatly. Her face fell and she looked hurt. Something about that face made Hector feel a bit bad about what he said.

"No, no, it's really me. You're Hector, right?" She questioned with a hint of desperation colouring her voice. His eyes narrowed.

"I didn't tell you my name." He said. Monika shifted in her seat.

"That's what you named the MC in the game. And… well, I guess something in my gut just tells me that you're him. Hector, I mean." She said playing with some of her hair. Hector placed a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"It's too late, and I'm too boozed up for this shit." He mumbled. "Listen, I don't care who you say you are, but for now I'll let you stay here and you can leave in the morning. As far as I'm concerned you're just some weird cosplayer who ended up on the wrong side of town." He said with finality.

"Why won't you believe me?" Monika asked with wide eyes. He made a face that told her what she said was stupid.

"Video game characters don't just spring into the real world. Jesus, just what kind of idiot are you?" He snapped. Monika lowered her gaze to the floor and her eyes watered. Hector huffed through his nose, smoke billowed from his nostrils. 'Shit, that was harsh.' He thought.

"I'm sorry. It's just you shouldn't go pretending to be someone you're not and expect everyone to let it slide." He said calmly.

"No, you're right. It's not exactly an easy thing to believe, but I swear there has to be a way I can convince you I'm Monika." She said resolutely, followed by a sniffle. Hector shook his head but decided to drop it.

"So what were you doing out there this late anyway? Shouldn't you be at home? Where are your parents?" He questioned.

"Well, that's just it. I just kind of ended up in an alleyway somewhere, next thing I know that guy you kicked over the railing was after me. Thanks for that by the way." She smiled warmly at him. Hector's face remained stern and unmoved.

"You only answered one of my questions." He replied.

"I don't really have parents. I know now that trying to tell you I really came out of the game is like head butting a wall expecting it to break, but that's the truth." She said. Hector eyed her for a few moments making her shift uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze.

"Whatever, fine I'll roll with it. Not like it matters." He said with a sigh. He stood and made his way to the doorway to another room. "You can take my bed for tonight. You need anything, I'll be on the sofa." With that, he closed the door and left Monika alone.

* * *

Monika sat herself down on the end of his bed in silence. She really hadn't been counting on this. She always expected the person she wanted to meet to reflect the MC in some way. She certainly wasn't expecting a man several years her senior. She didn't know how old he was, but she knew for sure he was no bumbling teenager. He seemed nice enough though. After all, he'd saved her from whatever that guy was going to do, and even gave her a place to sleep for the night. The real issue was he didn't believe she was who she said she was.

Still though, she was a little glad that who she met wasn't some hormone driven teenager, but an established and fully realised man. She supposed it would make the whole romance thing a little awkward given she was only 17, but she wasn't one for backing down from challenges.

'But what if it makes him uncomfortable?' She thought. It was a definite problem. That could be a total deal breaker, and in the world she was now in, she didn't want to be alone. The thought ate at her, gnawing at her fears. She decided it would be a good time to examine her surroundings, so standing up, she quietly walked about the room inspecting the various objects and pieces of furniture.

The room had a bed and a desk; the bed having a white bottom sheet and black blanket. Two plump pillows lay skewed at the top of the bed. The desk had various pieces of paper on its surface, as well as framed photos and a computer and monitor. A lamp sat lit by the end of the desk furthest from the door.

It was a fairly spartan room, with cream coloured walls and various shirts and suit jackets hanging up from pegs on the walls and the curtain rail. She wondered if he was some sort of businessman, but what kind of businessman dishes out the kind of punishment he did on that weird stalker?

She picked up one of the framed photos and saw a younger Hector, still in his suit with another young man and an older, very stern man. He was smiling, something she'd yet to see from him. All of them wore suits, though the older man wore a very expensive looking white suit-red shirt combo, with Hector and the other one looking scruffier in standard black and white. She looked at it so intensely she didn't notice that Hector had entered the room.

"The good looking one is me. The scruffy one is Joshua." He said causing Monika to jump with a fierce blush on her face. He was stood close enough she could smell his aftershave. It was a manly scent, a strong initial smell with a subtle constant linger.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She said embarrassedly.

"I didn't. You just weren't paying attention." He replied with a small, playful smirk.

"Whose the older guy?" She asked. Hector was silent for a moment.

"The one who took care of us." He said. "He's gone now."

"I'm sorry." Monika said quietly. Hector shook his head.

"Don't be. You're not the one who did it." He said. Monika gave him a quizzical look.

"Did it? That implies intent. Was he-"

"Murdered. Gang business, that's how this town is." He said cutting her off. Moving from that topic, he moved to Joshua.

"Joshua is my brother. Not by blood, but as close to it as we'll ever get. I've know him since we were kids living in the streets." He said with a small smile. Seeing him smile made Monika smile herself.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a practicing surgeon running my own clinic. Had to grind hard to get to where I am, but it paid off." He said having practiced that half-truth many, many times.

"Anyway, I forgot my lighter, that's what I came in here for." He picked up his lighter off of the desk and turned towards the door. "G'night."

"Right, goodnight." She gave a small wave and the door closed. She sat down on his bed and gave another sigh, but a smile crept onto her face. She was pleased that she could learn something about him, and while he seemed a bit tight lipped, he didn't just dismiss her curiosity.

'Probably thinks there's no harm in it seeing he doesn't think we'll meet again after tonight.' That thought dampened her mood quite a bit.

She decided it would be a good idea to sleep, but as the night drew on and she tried to make herself comfortable tangling herself in his sheets, the thought of him just leaving her in the morning became more and more palpable.

* * *

Monika awoke to the sound of voices. She looked at the bedside alarm clock and saw it was 05:12am. A thump sounded, and then more voices, louder than before. They were aggressive, but sounded somewhat afraid. She slipped out of the bed and placed an ear to the door.

"The next one who gets any bright ideas gets broken too. Don't fuck with me." That was Hector. What on earth could he be doing?

"Listen, just take the money and buy yourself a better place. You don't want to get in our way, pal. Trust me on that. We don't fuck around." The voice of another man was there.

"As if I'm gonna let Triads get their foot in the door on Brookburg turf. Fuck off before I make you." Hector growled.

"Ah! Fuck this guy!" Another voice she didn't recognise. Hector was fighting again! Worry shot through her as it sounded like he was against multiple people. But what could she do?

There was a sudden grunt and then the front door slammed shut. Monika rushed out of the bedroom and into the front room, peeking out of the window through a gap in the curtains. She saw Hector completely rock another suited man with a massive haymaker that sent him flying off of his feet and over the railing.

One of the men grabbed Hector's arms from behind while another started punching him in the stomach. Her breath hitched when she saw Hector suddenly kick the frontal attacker in the chest, then slam the back of his head into the nose of the man holding his arms.

They disappeared behind the borders of the window for several moments before one of the men can flying into view again, rolling head over heels. Hector emerged holding a bicycle, which he then proceeded to break over the head of the man that rushed at him after seeing his friend get sent flying.

The last one got up, only to be grabbed by the front of his shirt. Hector reared back his fist and slammed it in the man's face three times before driving his head down and meeting his face with a vicious knee.

With his work finished, Hector threw the two unconscious men one at a time over the railing and onto the trash bags below. Monika was utterly transfixed. Mortified and on the verge of panic, but transfixed all the same.

The door flew open with a slam and her head snapped towards him. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Something in her gut told her she had heard things she was never meant to hear. What Hector said confirmed it.

"You say nothing. Come morning, you forget about me and anything you heard. Now go to bed." He said in a tone that felt cold and harsh to her. She knew she was best off saying nothing to him and went to bed. She didn't know love could be so difficult. Especially one sided love.

Hector stood at the front window with a cigarette and his phone in his hands. He was in a foul mood, made worse by Monika hearing and seeing what she did.

"Joshua, I've got a problem and I need to speak to the boss." As he spoke to his long time brother, he gave no thought to the quietly crying girl in his bedroom.

 **Still trying to go nice and easy with this so far. R &R, tell me what you thing. Until Next time.**

 **Yakuza 0 OST for Fight Scene: Force Addiction.**


End file.
